


As The Snow Falls

by Kemmasandi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humanformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemmasandi/pseuds/Kemmasandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After work, June runs into an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Snow Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to a prompt I took on tumblr. I couldn't decide what to call my human Ratchet ;A;

AS THE SNOW FALLS

June found him near the entrance to the ambulance bay, standing in the dark at the edge of the dry ground underneath the canopy, silhouetted against swirling flurries of snow. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, his face upturned to the night. She wrapped her jacket closer around herself and stepped out through the crunching snow towards him.

He turned at the noise of her approach, the bay lights making his bright eyes glimmer. Snow settled in the long braid slung over his shoulder and dusted his coat with white. “Good evening, June,” he said. “I wasn’t sure I’d see you today.”

June smiled. “Neither was I.” Even for the first week of January, snow this far south was not a normal occurrence. “I… probably should be heading home to make sure Jack is okay.” 

The doctor grunted. Disappointment, perhaps, but he knew her situation and he’d never begrudge her prioritising her son first. “I’d suggest taking him a snowball, but he’s a little old for that these days, isn’t he?”

"Seventeen next March," she replied, thinking of the rosy-cheeked little boy who had grown up so quickly. Her heart swelled, warmth spreading through her chest. She was so proud of him. "Eighteen, and college next year."

"It doesn’t seem like that long," her companion sighed. "We’re getting old."

"Maudlin too, apparently." she needled him, pursing her lips to hide her smile. "There are still plenty of years left to live."

He gave her a beady stare from beneath the hood of his coat. “That’s easy for you to say; you’re ten years younger than me.”

"Fifty isn’t that old these days," she countered, blinking a stray snowflake out of her eyes. "You’re probably taking more time off your lifespan standing out here in the cold."

"I needed to wake my brain up," he muttered mulishly. "I’m nine hours into a twelve-hour shift. I needed a coffee, but there was a line at the dispenser  _and_ the kitchen.”

June laughed. “Oh dear, it’s the nine o’clock rush. You have my deepest sympathies.”

"I can’t drink sympathies," he scowled. "At least the cold air is refreshing in small doses."

The ground outside of the ambulance bay canopy was wet. It had spent most of the day raining, turning to sleet in late afternoon. The snow had arrived somewhere around seven-thirty. It wasn’t settling on the ground, fortunately. June’s car needed its tires changed, and she hadn’t been looking forward to driving home in the dark on an icy road. 

She sighed, and drew her hood up over her head. “I’d best be going home. Best of luck for the rest of your shift.”

He nodded, and she caught the flash of a rare smile as she started out into the snow. “Good night, June.”


End file.
